


Cold Outside

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Its the first snowfall of the year and Mitch wants to go outside.





	Cold Outside

"But it's cold out there!" Auston did everything but actually stomp his foot in protest.

"You're a hockey player, Matthews," Mitch countered. " You spend half your life on ice!"

"Yeah and I don't want to spend the other half in the cold," Auston answered.

"But Matty," Mitch whined. "It's the first snowfall of the year. And I want to go out and see it."

"Yeah, its the first snowfall but believe me there will be many many more snowfalls. You're not missing much." Auston answered.

"Matty, you don't understand," Mitch grabbed a hold of his hand dragging him over to the window. "This is the first one. Its special. There's something almost magical about the first snowfall. Seeing the tiny little snowflakes falling around you. And I don't want to miss them."

Auston sighed. He tugged his hand out of Mitch's grasp, not saying a word.

Mitch watched him, a slightly worried look on his face, like maybe he had finally pushed to far.

But Auston headed over to the front hall closet and grabbed his scarf and coat.

Mitch bounded over to him, a big grin on his face. "You're the best!" He declared scrambling to get his own outdoor wear on.

And outside they went, the city around them oblivious to the magic Mitch had declared there to be.

However Mitch was being just as oblivious to all of them.

He drug Auston down the street, chattering about each and everything that came to mind. They stopped and watched some children building a snowman in a park.

At least they did until something cold hit him in the side.

Auston whirled to find Mitch grinning at him, holding another snowball.

Course Auston wasn't letting him get away with that.

And his competitive street had him winning the snowball war.

"How about we go get some hot chocolate?" Auston asked pulling a shivering Mitch close.

"Sure," Mitch grinned.

It was easy to find a small cafe and a table next to the fireplace.

Auston setting a cup of hot chocolate down in front of Mitch.

They enjoyed the drinks when suddenly Auston met Mitch's eyes.

"You know I'm making you come to Arizona this summer right?" Auston commented.

Mitch started, his eyes widened. "But Auston," Mitch whined. "It's so hot there!"


End file.
